Buildings
Default Buildings are buildings that are granted automatically when you first login on your guest account. |size = 3x3|description = A basic shelter for troops. It increases your population limit.|effect = (level 1)|clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = This mining facility is essential for collecting gold.|effect = /hour (level 1)|clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = Crystal is a precious resource requiring special mining techniques to harvest.|effect = /hour (level 1)|clear = }} |size = 4x4|description = Hold another player captive to obtain extra income.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = Protects a set amount of resources from raiders.|effect = (protected)|clear = }} ?|size = 5x5|description = The passage to a new beginning.|effect = Enables a second empire.|clear = }} |size = 6x6|description = You need this lab to get the most use out of your gems.|effect = N/A|clear = }} ?|size = 5x5|description = The source for all diplomatic missions, use an Embassy to start or join an Alliance.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 4x4|description = A mine filled with mystical power. Can produce 1 magic spar per day.|effect = /24 hours|clear = }} = |size = 5x5|description = Footmen can be recruited after construction. Upgrade to recruit Trolls.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = Archers can be recruited after construction. Upgrade to recruit Ninjas|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = Priests can be recruited after construction. Upgrade to recruit Mages.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = Knights can be recruited after construction. Upgrade to recruit Wolf Riders.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = Shamans can be recruited after construction. Upgrade to recruit Archangels.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 6x6|description = Iron Wheels can be recruited after construction. Upgrade to recruit Troll Cyborgs.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = Build to recruit Dwarven Hurlers and upgrade to recruit Lava Dragons.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = Build to summon Skeleton Mages. Upgrade to recruit Ghost Assassin.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = Intended for the upgrade of close-range units. Fierce weapons and solid armor.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 7x7|description = Intended for the upgrade of long-range units. Accurate attack and rapid response.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 7x7|description = Intended for the upgrade of magical units. Resourceful magic with powerful execution.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 6x6|description = We can't fight on our own, but we can upgrade your production and strength!|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 6x6|description = We can't fight on our own, but we can upgrade your production and strength!|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = For researching magic methods to boost soldiers' strength.|effect = N/A|clear = }} |size = 2x2|description = You will often find ladybugs sunning on its green leaves.|effect = |clear = }} |size = 3x3|description = An ordinary tree just to spruce up your town. Might it conceal a few pleasant surprises?|effect = |clear = }} |size = 3x3|description = A well-known harbinger of good fortune in the North|effect = |clear = }} |size = 3x3|description = Popular in the South, it's verdant eye candy.|effect = |clear = }} |size = 2x2|description = Vibrant clay jugs handcrafted by a native tribe.|effect = |clear = }} |size = 2x2|description = Watch out for falling coconuts! They are coconuts, aren't they?|effect = |clear = }} |size = 3x3|description = This pumpkin is big enough to feed a family of three for a month.|effect = |clear = }} |size = 3x3|description = It radiates with mysterious power.|effect = |clear = }} |size = 3x3|description = A gigantic column covered with ancient carvings.|effect = |clear = }} |size = 3x3|description = Vivid blooms raised by magic. Adds a cheery air to your castle.|effect = |clear = }} |size = 2x2|description = Hard stone blocks hauled from Blacksnow Mountain. Could form a decent stone wall!|effect = |clear = }} |clear = }} |clear = }} |clear = }} |clear = }} |clear = }} |clear = }} |clear = }} |clear = }} |clear = }} |clear = }} |clear = }} |clear = }} |clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = Declare war against other alliances from here!|effect = N/A |clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = For raising Alliance members' gold and crystal production capacity.|effect = ??? (level 1) |clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = For raising Alliance members' unit HP.|effect = ??? (level 1) |clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = For raising Alliance members' attack strength (excluding priests and shamans).|effect = ??? (level 1) |clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = The one and only entry point to the Alliance Adventure.|effect = N/A |clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = Grants your hero divine protection against enemies' magical attacks.|effect = ??? (level 1) |clear = }} |size = 5x5|description = Grants your hero blessings of health, drawn from a bottomless well of natural power.|effect = ??? (level 1) |clear = }} Category:Basic ArticlesCategory:Buildings